Doomed
by D4sssy
Summary: "The three of us have to survive and play the game to Level 100." Will they survive? And who is out to get them? Plse RnR! Sorta in canon! Short chapters, but quick updates!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**WOOHOO! Finally starting a SAO story after a long time of planning! So, you should...just read. But, first, a BIG thanks to Tigersight for all the info he has helped me with! Big fan! Anyways, on with the story!**

Doomed, Chapter 1: Blondie!

I yawned. Maths. I was good at it...yet, I hated it. But I was giddy. Giddy for SAO. Sword Art Online, the first, best, and newest VRMMORPG. And, boy was I lucky to get this! The only reason, was because my friend got chosen for the beta-test, and pre-ordered three copies! Lucky for us! The bell went and I scraped everything into my bag and hopped behind my seat, impatiently waiting for everyone to MOVE! My teacher, Mr. Atsuki - I call him tzatziki- loomed above me he said with a grin

"Ill let you go this once-becaise I know that my son has SAO as well"

I couldn't believe my ears. Oh boy, I didn't even say 'Thank You'-there would be time for that tomorrow-oh, if I knew. I ran through the playground and opposite my school waiting for my two friends. So bloody SLOW! I hopped up and down, not caring if people gave me wird looks.

They finally came and them we made our separate ways home. I

I got home and litterally chucked all my clothes off and stuck my jammys on, and snuggled under the covers. Hey, it was like sleeping, right?

I stuffed the NerveGear on and took a deep breath.

"Link Start!"

I saw a rainbow of colours, then a blue screen. Language? Japenese.

I went through character creation, smirking at some things. Especially my hair. After I was finished it teleported «The Town of Beginnings» I knew so much because I had INTENSIVELY read the manual for a whole week.

I looked around for Adino-I knew his game name so easily. I heard spluttering.

"You actually made your BLOODY hair green? You actually had the bloody guts?!" A yell came before tackling me to the ground.

Adino.

"Idiot!" I yelled before tackling him back to the ground, before pausing. I remembered my other friend, who didn't know anything about the game, but thought it was cool and wanted to play.

"So," Adino asked, "Why not D4sssy? That's your usual game-name."

"This is a Virtual world-I need a realistic name."

We looked around.

"HEY! GUYS!" I heard a girl voice and turned around to see a blonde...sky? Then I realized I was on the floor, witha blonde girl on top of me.

"You actually done the green hair thing!" The girl grinned.

"Why is everyone-" I grumbled but I was cut short when I realized it was him! Hanoko! But he was a girl! Wait... A GIRL?! I yelped realizing the position we were in and scrambled away.

"Your a GIRL!?"

He looked down and nodded slowly.

"I kinda skipped character creation..."He said.

I sighed. "Baka."

He grinned, and looked down his top.

"Let's look around for some extra weapons with the money we've got-these beginner ones aren't exactly good." Adino said, a grin on his face. I nodded slowly.

We looked around shops, and I was happy with a cool katana and sheath I got. Adino and Honoko, however found nothing that they liked. We decide to look around some more, and I played with the menu, checking my stats and whatnot.

We searched some more and found what we...they were looking for.

Adino found a sword and dagger. He wanted to wield a sword in his right hand, then while the enemy was distracted, he would strike with the dagger. But he had enough for the skill slot, so he got both of them, instantly filling both his skill slots up with «One-handed sword» and «Shrot Sword/Dagger». Hanoko, however, decided to get a two-handed sword. It actually cost too much, so he had to ask Adino for leftover change, and Adino claimed that he wanted double the Col back later. I thought that the sword was big and a little too heavy but didn't bother about it. It was his sword after all.

Weapons equipped, I grinned.

"Let's go hunting!l I said, with a grin.

"Yeah," Adino said. "I remember in the beta-test, there should be Wild Boars around here."

"Yup!"

With that, we headed off into the open plains, unaware of the events that were about to follow.

**Wow, a liiitttllee bit short but what the heck, this is a sort of Prologue, and the first chappy of many to come!**


	2. Chapter 2:Happy Hunting

Chapter 2

**Yosh! Chapter two! Longer and awesome-er! Let's go! Go! GO! GO!**

**I am accepting Oc's so, go ahead, only a few and in the reviews, please. Oh, and someone pointed out that I need requirements for the Katana, but, I decided that if the Katana is a sword, than it should be able to use one-handed, and then also get Katana skills. Read on!**

**Chapter 2: Sword Arts**

We walked out onto the fields. It was a truly amazing sight. I honestly never thought that I would see something like this in my life.

"That group of «Wild Boars» over there" I said, pointing.

They nodded and started walking with me.

"Waaaiiitt, lemme send you party invites!" Adino said, bringing up the menu. I shook my head, and declined the party invite.

"Why?" He asked, curiously.

"If we get in a party, and we start taking down boars one by one, the experience will be split between us, whereas, if we aren't, then we could have the chance to get more experiemce than if we were in a party." I explained.

Adino nodded his head and said,

"All the same let's send eachother firend requests."

"Yeah"

When that was done we started learning how to do Sword Skills.

Adino taught us since he already knew, and was a beta tester.

"Right, you both have swords. And the most simple sword skill is «Horizontal»...how do I explain it? Oh let me just show you!" With that, he sheathed his dagger and stood infront of a boar, getting its aggro. The snorted and ran towards him. He put his sword at waist hieght and his sword glowed bright red. The boar came closer and then, Adino shot forward, a red streak behind him and a slice in the boar. I saw half its HP bar drain down to half way.

"Try!" He commanded.

Hanoko went forward and took up a similar stance to Adinos. The boar charged and Adino closed his eyes and dashed forward. But he had no glowing light. The boar crashed into him and Hanoko crashed into the ground clutching his balls.

"Simulated pain!" Adino yawned, then,

"Think of it as gathering power and energy into your sword and then when you fell like its gonna overload, you go BAM and use the skill. Now, you try, Auconi."

I stood infront of the boar, and done what Adino said. I allowed power and strength build up, then I leapt forward, dragging my sword behind me. I heard glass shattering. I turned behind to see a faint, black with a tint of blue glow, which was, at a guess, the left overs from my skill. I saw shattered glass, which was the dead boar, it made the light just shine through them. It sparkled like a rainbow that you would _never _get a chance to see in the real world. Boy, Kayaba was just...awesome.

The battle screen said:

Result

EXP: 24

Col: 35

Items: 000

Only me and Adino got it for the participation in attacking, not for getting kicked in the balls.

The three of us moved from boar pack to boar pack. Hanoko learnt the skill on the second boar and his skill was kinda like a dark-green.

We actually managed to level up a few times. Me and Adino were now level four, with Hanoko being level three. I yawned and opened up my menu. My eyes snapped open. 5:05! We had been fighting for five hours straight!

"Guys, why don't we grind for another 20 minutes head back and log-out?" I asked.

"Fair enough" Adino said.

We headed to a boar pack far, far from other players so that our kills wouldn't get stolen.

Adino went in first, taking out the first boar.

Then, Hanoko went in second, taking out the third boar.

I went in last and killed the last boar, but instead of dying, it exploded, making me fly backwards. In the stead of the old boar, stood a new boar, bigger and badder. It read «The Great Boar Lord»

It had two bars of HP adding up to 800, and it was level 5. I gawked. All of us did until it squeled and got our attention. We dived out of the way when it charged.

"Hanoko take left, Adino stay behind!" I yelled as I jumped to the right. I yelled.

"NOW, Hanoko!"

He jumped forwards, slicing the left of the Boar. It reared up in pain and squeled. As soon as it reared up I leapt foward and slicing its right.

"Adino!"

He jumped forward masterfully slashing the boars underbelly with his sword, then whipping his dagger, using a skill called «Rapid Bite» ; he charged it then drove it upwards into its body.

With our attacks, it had left the boar in red, with half a bar.

At that point, we just finished it off, with Adino and Hanoko using «Horizontals», I used all my might and slashed downwards, using «Vertical»

We gawped at the results screen.

Results

EXP: 575

Col: 546

Items: 2, «Boar Meat» «Great Boar Slayer»

We leveled up. Obviously. It was a field boss! But it was sooo rare! That's what I read, at least.

All three of us leveled up to Level 6, Hanoko just making it by 5 exp. We decided to do our stats the next time we logged in.

"Yosh, I'm done for the day!" I said as I swiped down and went to Options.

"We may have a little problem here..." I said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Hanoko asked lying on the ground.

"I can't log-out."

**A/N:**** !Wow, that was cool, right!? After Kayaba makes an evil appereance, I've got eeeveeryyything planned out.**

***laughs evilly***

**Mwahahaahahaah...*cough* hahhahahaha...BTW: Chapters are getting longer and lookie I'm updationg daily so HA!**

**Crap, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Quick Thinking

Chapter 3

**K I'm writing this when I haven't even published Chappy 2 yet! Anyywaaayyy this is the bit where wierd-ass Kayaba makes his appearance. Kinda realized that they're slightly over-powered, so I won't level them up anytine soon... Reeaadd...**

**Chapter 3: Quick Thinking**

Adino frowned.

"You can't logout?"

"Yeah" I said, "Maybe its just a bug. Ah, well at least we'll have time to relax."

We walked across the fields and saw a black-haired boy with a sword on his back, watching a red-haired guy, and they were chatting away. Then the red-haired guy stood up and opened his menu. I saw him pull a face. I guess it was because he couldn't log in. Weird. I thought it was only us, not everyone. Huh.

"They have the same problem too." I said.

"Lets ask them!" Hanoko grinned like he just had the best idea in the world. Boy, he was _crazy_ sometimes!

I nodded my head slowly. What if they were PKers? I decided not to say it out loud, and walked towards them slowly. They looked towards us. I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to ask whether you could log out or not? Because we cant and we were wondering if it was only just or….yeah."

The red-haired guy stood up.

"My piiizzaaaa!" he whined. I frowned.

The black haired guy shook his head slightly and said,

"Yeah, we can't log out as well, and I'm wondering if something's wrong…by the way, my names Kirito. His name is Klein. Pleased to meet you!" With that he nodded his head. Hmmm…..so it wasn't just us. Suddenly bells started ringing in town.

"A mass player teleportation?" Kirito asked aloud.

Maybe they're just telling us the current situation." I said. But something was wrong. I could tell.

I saw black, then felt something in my stomach(maybe my actual stomach) flip over. Then I opened my eyes and immediantly felt dizzy. I lost the dizziness in a minute, though. Then, I realized that 10,000 other players-Aincrads total population-was with me.

The sky suddenly started turning red. Litterally. They were warning tiles. As soon as I lost sight of the sky, something strange happened. Strange liquid, like blood, was oozing out of some of the red tiles. More and more came out until it took form of a red figure.

**Greetings. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of now, I control this world.**

Eh? 'Course he did. He was the _creator_ of this game! What the hell did he mean? And why was he so mysterious?

**I believe that most of you by now will have discovered tha fact that the **_**Logout**_** button**__**has dissapeared from the main menu. This is not a bug or glitch of any sort. It is an intended feature of **_**Sword Art Online. **_

"What the hell?!" I yelled out loud. I wasn't the only one. Other people were yelling out loud too, stuff like 'What kind of a joke is this?!' And so on.

**Until you reach Level 100 and finish the game, none of you will be able to log out or leave the game. Nor will anyone be able to disrupt, dismantle, unplug the NerveGear or take it off your head. Should anyone attempt this, then...**

My eyes widened. When he paused, I had the basics of what he was going to say next, and I didn't like it. Nope.

**Should anyone attempt this, then the NerveGear will emit a strong electromagnetic current through your brain, and you will instantly die.**

My knees buckled, but I managed to stay upright.

**Regrettably; two-hundred and thirteen players have already died, in this world and in the real world. **

I held my breath. Two-hundred and thirteen players...dead, just like that. How? And why? This was crazy.

**You need not worry about the NerveGear being taken off, because the news allready world-wide. No-one would take it off; and your real bodies are being transported to hospitals as I speak.**

Oh my god. How the _hell _were the 10,000 of us going to do this. Already, I could hear yells and a few screams.

**But, understand this...if you die in the game, or your health reaches zero, there will be no re-spawning. If you die in the game, you die in real life.**

This time, I was really scared. All those games, all those times I'd died, what about then? What about now?! Kayaba wasn't finished.

**And, just before I go I have given you a little present in your inventories. That is all.**

With that, everyone opened there inventories to check what it was. But I couldn't. No, I _didn't_.After all that he said how did I know that it wasn't just some trick to kill us all, and that hed just been playing us along? But, as Adino and Hanoko opened their inventories, I couldn't think. I couldn't move. The terror of everything and what Kayaba Akihiko just said had me frozen, rooted to the spot.

Adino and Hanoko activated the item and they both glowed. I had to look away, and when I looked back-there they were, and they weren't dead. I sighed in relief, but suddenly realized something. They weren't like their characters anymore-they were how they looked in real life. My mouth opened slightly in astonishment. They looked like how they looked in real life. They looked at eachother and grinned slightly. Then, they looked at me, and, realizing I wanted to keep my green hair, they smiled even more. I immediantly deleted the mirror thingy. I _liked _my green hair.

"We need to move." I said quietly, so only they could hear. They nodded as we moved out of the town square. We quickly walked down the streets. But I stopped. I could hear voices. It was coming from other players. I turned into the little side street, and saw two players. One looked sad, and a little dejected, and one looked slightly cheerful and pointing back. I walked up to them.

"We're moving to the next village, do you wanna come?"

The red-haired player shook his head.

"No thanks." And with that; he walked away.

"You?" I asked the black- haired guy with a sword on his back. Why was that familiar...?

"Yeah, if you don't mind me tagging along." He said slowly.

I grinned. "Great! What's your name?"

"Kirito." I froze.

"Wait, _you're _Kirito?" I asked.

"Hey! You're that guy from earlier. How come you look the same?" He asked.

I grinned. "Let's just say that I like my hair, and I don't like mirrors."

And with that, we made our way to the next town, «Yakuld»

**A/N: Aaaaand its finito! The Adventure Begins! Note, that I update once a day, and from now on, atleast a 1000 words. Note, that I will be using info that Ningy0 has posted. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar!

Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**READ! As of now, you lot need to bloody review. Lazy buggers!^****•^**

**And, I will do this story up until they get to Floor 25, the next to Floor 50, and so on. Read on!**

**Chapter 4:Familiar**

The four of us, Kirito included were making our way to «Yakuld» which was 3 kilometres from the «Starting Town»

We were only a half a kilometre in our journey when we got attacked by a BIG herd of boars, maybe twelve, thirteen?

We took three boars each, and instead of using «Horizontal» I started using other moves like «Vertical» and «Uppercut» After the battle we decide to use our stat points. We had fifteen each and decided to quickly add them on, because Kirito was waiting for us. I decided to keep it even because I wanted to be quick with my Katana, but also have the strength. I put 7 points into AGI, and 8 into STR. Adino had put 10 into AGI, and 5 into STR, and Hanoko had put 9 into STR and 6 into AGI. Immediantly I felt lighter, and so did my sword.

I wanted those stronger Sword Skills which were meant for Katana users especially, so I went to «Sword Skills» and looked for Katana. It was dull, meaning I hadn't reached the requirements. I checked it and it said that my «One-Handed Sword» needed to be 35, and my STR and AGI both needed to be at least 10. I sighed; that was gonna be a few more levels. I checked my «One-Handed Sword» and realized that I was level 10 in it.

I showed Hanoko-who, by the way, was now a boy because of that mirror-how his stats, skill levels and slots worked.

"Next, you should meet the requirements for «Two-Handed Sword» so that you can can get new attacks, and they can be waaay stronger-from what I've heard." I said. And, in the end, he understood it.

Over the next kilometre, we continued getting attacked by herds and herds of boars. It was never-ending.

We aggroed _another _herd. This time, though, there were only four. We took them out easily but...when I killed mine, it exploded, sending me flying back into a tree...again.

"AGAIN!?" I yelled angrily, as I tried, and failed to get up. Try...again...there that's better, I walked towards them.

But before any of us could attack, Hanoko froze and moved forwards towards the boar, sheathing his sword and moving towards it with his hands raised.

"The _hell _are you doing!" I yelled, stepping forward. He made 'shush' sounds and nuzzled the Boars snout with his hand. The bottom of Kiritos jaw was touching the floor. I think mine and Adinos were too.

I looked up and the Boars cursor slowly faded from red to green, showing that he was now an ally. And, if I looked really closely, under «The Great Boar Lord» there, in smaller writing was «Hanokos Familiar» all three of us gaped.

"Whe-"

"How..."

"You-"

"WHAT!?" The three of us yelled at Hanoko, who was now comfortably sitting next to his Familiar. Over time, we managed to calm down. Then, after much muzzling, Hanoko said,

"You can go now!"

"Why did you let your familiar go?" I asked. "He would fight by your side 'till he dies."

Hanoko smiled. "He is still my Familiar. When I want to..." With that he opened the menu and went to his inventory, and pointed at something called «Familiar Summons» x 30.

"Cool, but I still can't get over the fact that you managed to tame, much less _Familiarize _a sub-boss!" Kirito said, shaking his head with an amused-cofused look in his face. Hanoko grinned.

The next boar herd we came across, Hanoko grinned and used up one of his «Faniliar Summons» The Boar came crashing on from nowhere, and started absolutely _destroying _all the othert Boars. As soon as they were all defeated, the Boars health was at halfway, but the EXP from the kills let the Boar and Hanoko get half each, so the Boar leveled up to Level 5, and got full health of 915.

After looking very smug, Hanoko opened his menu and gasped. We all crowded around and gasped as well. Under his 'Character' tab, there was a new one for 'Familiar' Cool! From there, he could equip armour, If he had any, and if any NPC's would actually _make _it. He also had a skills tab.

The boar could only have two skills, no matter what level. So, Hanoko equipped him with «Battle Healing» and «Sprint» meaning, despite the Boars weight, it could slowly get faster. Cool!

On the way, 2.5 kilometers in, we started chatting about extra skills. I decide I wanted to do blacksmithing, because it would help me make loads of money, and make good weapons for us. Adino said he wanted to cook, because, there needed to be one good cook, eh?

«Yakuld», I dicovered, was only a kilometre south of «Tolbana», the second largest town on the starting floor. When we got to «Yakuld», I realized that there were few players there, and many NPC's. Kirito had parted ways, wishing Hanoko good luck with the 'Boar Love'. Our trio decide to buy dinner, and stay at an inn overnight. We had loads of money, 137,000 Col, enough for loads.

The next day, we decided to relax, and not put much stress in. We completed a quest and got a pot of cream, not much. Then, Hanoko said that he wanted to see if there was stuff at the armour shop. Unfortunatley, there was nothing for the Boar. But, we did find some armour for ourselves. I bought some simple, not too heavy leather armour, with a reinforced top, and gloves, it looked good. Adino got the same, except, his was a bit lighter. Hanoko got heavier armour, full breastplate, leggigngs, noots, gauntlets, the lot! It had made him bankrupt, including the 'fines' he had to pay Adino.

We decided that the next day, we would head off for «Tolbana»

**A/N: Aaaaaand...cut! Awesome! Like I said, I kinda made them a little over powered so I'm not gonna level them up so quickly anymore!**

**See ya tommorrow! 'Coz I usually update daily now, you now how it works!**


	5. Chapter 5: Player Killing

Chapter 5

**AHHH! Sorry! I got low scores on a french test, had a retake, and failed that as well! So...wahh! But...REVIEW PEOPLE, **_**REVIEW!**_** Sooo, this is Chappy 5! In five days! Soo, you can read on!**

**Chapter 5: Player Killing**

There was a dragon next to me. I sat on it and it flew around. Where I was, I didn't know. If I was in Aincrad, I didn't know. If I was, what floor I was on, I didn't know. All these thoughts ran through my mind.

_Stop thinking like that._

Ehh? I looked around. Who was that? It was a deep voice, nearly adult-like, but not quite. So...who was it?

_Me._

Who? Who are you?

_Who else is near you?_

My eyes widened. Wait...who else was near me? The dragon. It was talking to me! What?

_Yes, I am talking to you. I am one of the so called 'Legendary' Elemental Dragons._

By now, I had figured out that we could talk with our minds. A 'Legendary' Elemental Dragon?

_Yes. Because of our Elemental Power, we were called Legendary._

Huh. So, what 'Element' are you?

_I am Dark Fire. _

'Dark' fire? Why dark? Isn't fire...just fire?

_Elements were not meant to mix. I...I am a cross-breed. _

A cross-breed, huh? How many of you are there?

_There are five of us in total. Five of the strongest dragons from the strongest elements._

Cool.

_Because of my...differentially, I was cast down to the lower floors. The Unlucky Floor._

So, when will we be able to meet outside dreams?

_Who said that this was a dream?_

I could almost hear him smiling. Then he flipped in midair...and I fell off.

_Goodbye, little one...until we meet again._

I was falling. I was going to die. I wasn't going to wake up from my coma. I was falling. I was going to die. I...I woke up, cold sweat pouring down my face. Oh. So it was just a dream. I sighed and got out of my bed, padding to my mirror. I stared at my green, wierd-self, I sighed. One week. Its been one week since Kayaba Akihiko started this death game. Since then, me and my friends have fought a field boss, leveled up to level six, and made our way to «Tolbana», the second biggest city on the first floor. But no-one has even been able to find the boss. Tommorrow-no, _today-_we were going to «Horunka» to get the strongest blade on the first floor. The Anneal Blade. As I walked back to my bed, I smiled slightly as I saw Hanokos brown bangs fall into his mouth, and Adinos shaggy red hair all over the place while he dribbled.

The next morning, we left for «Horunka» and of course, the mobs were easy. We had fought wolves and boars before. I had heard that, around «Horunka» there are these creatures called Nepents. Little nepents ranged from level 3-5, and big nepents could poison you and the were from about level 6-8. They were a much stronger challenge. Maybe the highest level mobs on this floor.

We came across our first «Little Nepent» just a little while from «Horunka» It didn't have much HP but it made up for attacks. I couldn't wait for the big daddy! We walked into «Horunka» and looked around for NPC's. Finally, Maruno, an NPC gave us the quest for the Anneal Blade. Hanoko didn't want it because he was a two-handed sword user. Adino wanted the sword, to, well, use it. I wanted it so that I could melt it down later on and use the materials for a better weapon later on.

And so, we left Hanoko sleeping and Adino and I made our way to the forest. But, we saw a little shocker on the way. We went down a little alleyway, and saw two hooded figures. And then, just like in the movies, the wind blew, and their hoods fell down. Twins. That was the first word that came to my mind. They had blond hair, and were exactly the same down to the last strand. Adino saw something and walked over to them. They looked worried, scared and kept muttering 'wolves'. Adino grinned. He was such a flirt.

"Something wrong?" He asked casually, walking over to them. They both stared at him. Slowly, I followed him and nodded at them.

"No, we're...we're okay." Twin No2(left one) said. Adino nodded his head.

"So, what are your names?" He asked. Man, that guy...

"I'm Rei, and she's Rai!" The one on the right, Rei, said. Then, I decided to intervene.

"Well, we'll be on our way!" I said, with a grin as I wrenched Adino away. He stopped complaining when we got to the forest.

"Well, see you later-with your blade!" I grinned as we parted ways. We would only get one blade if we went togather, so we were splitting up.

I walked down a narrow pathway when I came across a «Large Nepent» which was a Level 6. Same as me. Well, I was going to fight one of the strongest level mobs on the floor solo. Eh.

I shot forward with a «Horizontal» and jumped up, then shot down again with a «Vertical» The Nepents HP was now half drained. As I finished the «Large Nepent» off, I thought. Normally, for any other player, this would be a challenge because they would be a lower level. I however, had fought a field-boss with my friends meaning I had a massive head-start.

After another _hour _of grinding, I managed to Level Up to 7 and get the Anneal Blade. It looked pretty cool. I sorted out my stats. Currently, I had 7 in AGI and 8 in STR, so if I put 2 points in AGI and 1 in STR, then I could get my extra skill in Katana by the next level, Level 8! Now, I had 9 in AGI and 9 in STR. I walked back when a «Large Nepent» pounced on me. It semmed in a frenzy, which was wierd. Mobs were only angry when they were aggroed. Hm. And, this certain mob had only half of its HP. I finshed it off and a player walked out in front of me.

I grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, sorry if I took your kill..."

The wierd guy grinned. Then, I noticed his cursor was orange. Orange? That meant...my eyes widened.

"You're a PK'er!" I exclaimed.

"Well, lookie here, your smart, aintcha?" He grinned. I smirked and replied,

"If you think you can take me solo, then you've got the wrong idea, buddy!"

He widened his eyes in mock-innocence. "Oh, I ain't takin' you alone, kiddo!" He said ruefully.

My eyes widened as I felt something dig into my back. Pain...well, this was a virtual world, but pain...its like, numbed down, so its kinda fuzzy. Another figure stepped out infront of me, a dagger in his hand, smirking broadly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that I was poisoned-and I was rapidly losing HP. Damn. I had to finish these players off quick-time. I knew that I was at least 2 levels above them.

"If that's how you want it..." I said. As soon as I finished speaking, I surprised them by shooting forward with a «Horizantal», I brought my sword back and used «Uppercut» without even looking, and I knew I hit someone. I spun around. One guys HP was yellow, one was green, but close to yellow. They both faced me and I used a «Vertical Arc» I hit one guy, now they were both yellow. But the other span around and stabbed me with his dagger. I stumbled back.

"Damn..." I mumbled. All three of us were in yellow. I jumped into the undergrowth and climbed halfway up a tree. The pair came around. They motioned to eachother to split up. The stupidest idea. I waited until they were a good distance from eachother before I took a leap of death and used a «Vertical» and sliced downwards, completely killing him. Hm. The other guy came running, and when he saw me and sussed out the situation, he legged it outta there.

I panted. All this time, me being strong? Ayiyi! I stumbled back, my vision going blurry already. My HP got to red when I saw sight of the town. I heard shouts, and I think I saw...wolves? No, the village was a safe sone, right? One of the figures finished off a wolf and, wiping sweat off his brow, he looked around when his eyes widened. He shot towards me, and I put my sword up weakly in defense.

That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

**A/N: Booyah! Finito! Update see? Adiõs Amigos!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Skills

Chappy 6

**Aye! New Chapter!**

**Chapter 6: New Skills**

Eeeuuurrgghh. Ow. My eyes were blurry. I opened them and saw a girls cat-like face peering into mine. I yelped and jumped up smacking my head into hers.

"Owwwww!" We yelled simultaneausly.

"Who? What? Where?" I exclaimed all in one go. Then I saw Hanoko and Adino, and thoose twins from before, Rai and Rei. And then the rat-girl. She grinned at me.

"Hi, the names Argo!" She said cheerily. I stared. And she rattled off.

"So, I was wondering if I could get some info?"

"OK..." I said, not sure what else to say. But the way she talked, it was like I was missing something. I beckoned Adino forward.

"Anything I'm missing?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head, a fleeting smile on his face. Then, I beckoned Rei forward, and asked the same thing. She grinned before replying,

"Argos an information broker. She'll give information for money, or pay you money for information." With that, Rei walked back. I grinned.

"So, I could tell you for a thousand Col..." I asked innocently.

Argo glared at Rei, "I'll get you for this later!" She said angrily before turning on me. "OK, then." And with that, she brought up a trade window. "So, why did you stumble into the village nearly dead?"

And so, I told her of the quest, and of the players who nearly killed me, and how I had to kill one, then the other one ran. When I finished, Argo seemed thoughtful. Then, I had a bright idea.

"For another 1,000 Col, I could give you some more info...?" I asked innocently. She thought for a moment before giving me the money.

"Alright, what was this info?" She asked curiously.

"...Their cursors were orange."

...

...

...

"You IDIOT!" Argo yelled, and everyone cracked up.

"I'd be better than you, Argo!" I grinned.

The three of us walked out of the inn. And the village looked like a warzone. Hanoko told me how he was sleeping when a wolf came into the room and he found the village a warzone, and how Rei and Rai managed to lose the villages safe-zone thing and how a boss came, and when he was fighting wolves, he saw me. Wow, I had missed a LOT. I decided that it would be good if I used my spare skill slot for blacksmithing, so that I would have something to do. I went to my menu and equipped «Blacksmithing» in my second skill slot. I grinned. Now, I had to go shopping.

I wandered around vendors before I found a NPC blacksmith who sold me a table, hammer and the lot. Once I stashed everything I needed for blacksmithing into my inventory. I was amazed to find that the stuff _alone _took up 40% of my inventory. I then went to our inn and set up outside. I just put the tables in random places. So! After doing a little talking, I figured some cool stuff out.

Okay! I had bought 5 steel swords, cheap and simple. So, the first thing I could do...melt them down and make a new sword? That sounded like a good idea. So. I grabbed a sword and stuck it in the anvil. When it got red, I took it out and put it on the table. Then, I banged it 5 times, and it glowed and turned into a bar. I grinned. Hey, I might just be the future master at this. Then, I thought about making a simple...dagger. I banged the ingot 10 times, as I had learnt, and it glowed. It then shattered and I heard a sprinkling of glass. Damn.

1 hour and 30 minutes later; I was awesome! I could now melt down a sword, then make something else! I had already made a Katana that was, yes, better than my old one. Now; I had to try to improve it; reinforce it. My Katana had a total of 5 maximum points I could use, so what the hell. If I remembered correctly, sharpness increased damage; durability helped it survive; accuracy helped crits; and quickness made it faster...I chose 2 on sharpness and the rest on one. Amazingly; I got 1+ on all of them-meaning I had lost the 1 on sharpness but whatever.

The next day, I dragged Adino and Hanoko over to look at my handy work.

"I'm already level 10 in it!" I boasted, but I think they were ignoring me. I grabbed an ingot and made a sword for Adino. I made two.

I bowed slightly and gave him the first sword. He stared at it before chucking it over his shoulder.

"What the heck!" I half-screamed. I shoved the other one in his hands. He stared intently at it, before he chucked his old sword away, and replacing the new one. Wahoo! I made Hanoko a two-handed sword, and he seemed pleases with the first one I made. Then, I explained to them about reinforcing their swords and how to do so.

Hanoko wanted 2 sharpness, 2 durability and 1 quickness. I forged it, but he only got +2, so I tried again and got 2 sharpnes, 1 durability and 1 quickness, but he was pretty happy. As for Adino; he wanted 1 on sharpness, 1 on durability, 1 on quickness and 2 on accuracy. I forged it, but he didn't get the durability, which he seemed pretty annoyed about-but who cared?

I woke up the next morning and followed my usual routine. Reading the newspaper, I had learned that 2000 of Aincrads total player population had died already. How were we meant to even get to the second floor, much less finish the game?

I walked to my furnace and stretched. Another day of grinding; here I come. I would be making random things and experimenting today-Adino and Hanoko had left earlier to grind. I started on my first sword when I heard someone calling my name. Huh? I looked around. Who...? Then Hanoko jumped in front of me. Oh. He panted;

"Could...you please...make...Nosh...some armour...please...cherries..."

The 'cherry' bit I didn't get, but I could try the armour. And Nosh?

"Who...is...Nosh?"I asked.

"Oh. My nickname for-"he started.

"Forget it-how much?" I asked.

He stared.

"Maybe 500 Col?" I asked.

He stared.

"Ok, 450 because I'm your friend!" I said brightly.

He stared. Before..."I'M YOU'RE BLOODY FRIEND YOU SHOULDN'T BE CHARGING ME ANYTHING!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Hey, I'm tryin' to make a business here!" I replied hotly.

"Fine, fine, I'll pay you you're 500 Col!" Hanoko grumbled. I smiled. Then I got three steel ingots on top of eachother.

"The Great Boar Lord Armour." I muttered. I hit, and hit, and hit 20 times until it glowed...and shattered. Damn...I tried again and hit it hard and it then took the unique form of biiiiig armour! Hanoko grinned and ran away before he could pay me. Bastard.

**A/N: Shtuffs gonna go down next Chapter! Read on People!**


	7. Chapter 7: Death

Chapter 7

**Wow! Chapter 7 already! Right; ANNOUNCEMENT! I realized I couldn't have the One-Handed sword, and so I changed it to One-Handed Curved sword; so that's done.**

**Asuna: Write the damn story! I'm in this one!**

**Me: Ehhh? How the hell did you get in here? And who said you were in this one? Why are you spoiling the chapter?**

**Asuna: Bye.**

**Me: Okay...**

**Chapter 7: Death**

I looked up at the blue sky, 100 meters up.I was about to start work on the smithing; I was already 15 in it. I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around to see Hanoko there.

"Do you wanna come grinding with me?' He asked, with a toothy yawn.

"Yeah, OK, where's Adino?" I asked curiously as I got my Katana ready.

"He's searching for _her." _Hanoko replied grimly.

"Ah." I replied quietly.

We got ready and equipped our armour. I made a mental note to get newer and better armour. We headed out and found a little field not too far; and there weren't any players. I took one area, and Hanoko took another around 15 meters away. I fought monster after monster. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hanoko open his inventory and summon his pet. Arrrgghh! I hate him.

**3 hours later...**

So...tired...grinding...for three...hours...straight...Finally, I had leveled up to Level...8! Hah! It was taking longer and longer to grind to get a new level. Soo...my stats. Currently; I had 9 in both. I would put one in each, obvoiusly. But; where would I put the extra one? If I put it in STR, my sword would be lighter; and if I put it in AGI I would be faster...but; if I put it in STR, I could swing my sword faster and make faster hits. So, I now had 11 in STR and 10 in AGI. Then; I went to my skill list.

I currently had «One-Handed Curved Sword» equipped and «Blacksmithing» equipped. Then, I checked them. Currently; I had 15 in blacksmithing...and...27 in my 1H Curved Sword. Damn! Right; back to grinding.

I got up and decided I would try the one skill I hadn't tried. It was called «Fell Crescent» it shot me forward 4 meters in 0.4 seconds. Like a superman version of «Horizontal» I went up to a Level 4 «Little Nepent» Now that I was stronger, I could move my sword with a flick of my blade. I aggroed the Nepent and let it get closer...then, copying the movements I saw; I shot forwards. The Nepent didn't even have time to look. It was dead. Then I heard a scream..or yell, or a mix of sort. I spun around to hear the shattering glass and froze. Oh, no. The glass fell all over...and Hanoko was in the middle of it. Who had died? Oh.

I walked over to him.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll find another Nosh. But, first, how do you do it?" I asked.

"I-its just...this warmth in my heart..." He sighed.

"Ok! We'll go around a ton of monsters and get you're Nosh No 2! And I'll try too!" I yelled jubiantly. He smiled.

"OK"

**Nightime...**

I gulped. This was my bedtime.

"Mummy..." I whispered. Someone clapped me round the back of the head. I yelped. It was Hanoko. Ah, he was OK.

"Stop snivelling." He grumbled. I sniffed.

A pair of red, round (and mini) lights stared at me. Then another. And another. More and more came up until I counted eight of them.

"Four each!" I whispered.

They leapt forward and I saw they were wolves. Four instantly charged me. I shot forwards with «Fell Crescent» and before the wolves knew what was happening; I spun around and used «Horizontal» One was in the red and the others were in yellow. I took a deep breath. They howled and leapt towards me. I aimed for the wolf in the red. I shot forwards with a «Slant» and killed one but suffered a medium-powered attack from the other three; lowering me down by about a quarter. Now; focus. My speedy move was recharged; so I could use the same tactic. I shot forwards with «Fell Crescent» and, again, in less than a second before they could react, I spun around and used «Horizontal» Two died instantly and the other was low in red so I finished it off.

I turned around at Hanoko while he finished his wolves off.

"Ones missing. I only fought three." He said, his eyes darting around.

"You never had four. Where is it...?" I said turning around and looking as well. Then; a wolf came out. And it prowled around us-but this wolf was different. It was albino, and the name read «Alpha Wolf» These wolfs were rare. I grinned and put my hand on the hilt of my sword, when Hanoko put his hand on mine; pushing the sword away.

"No..." He whispered, staring into the eyes of the Alpha. He sat down, his legs crossed. They stared into eachothers eyes for about 2 minutes.

30 seconds in; I got bored so I sat down and pretended I had my own imaginary wolf. Finally, the Alpha nuzzled Hanoko, and, then, surprisingly Hanoko pulled out this piece of meat from his pouch and the wolf changed, the cursor turning green. Hanoko grinned at me.

"Well, that settles that!" He grinned-and then at my confused face, he said ,"Some tames rquire food, some don't"He said, going into his inventory and gasped.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. I rushed upto him and looked at his inventory. I gaped. Now, instead of 27x «Familiar Summons» he had 57 of them!

"So, for every beast you tame, you get 30 of them? Cool!" I grinned. Hanoko smiled. Then he gasped.

"This sword..." He murmered. I peeked to look.

"Whoah..." I said. Sitting in his inventory was a two-handed sword; Sword Of The Albino. It was on the same level as the Anneal Blade-maybe higher. He took it out and grinned.

"Let's always fight and be together, okay?" Hanoko smiled.

The wolf howled at the moon.

**Authors Note: cool? Sad? Review! Favourite! Follow! If you want more!**


	8. Chapter 8: Battles

Chapter 8

**I'm an idiot. I just got told how many mistakes I actually make in my Chapters...treading carefully from now on. AND SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE I FORGOT!*(And; I been drafting for starting a new Fairy Tail story)* T-T what's my punishment? Tell me...in the reviews...(Hehehehehe)**

**Asuna: I thought I was in the last Chapter? *evil glare***

**Me: *gulp* K-Kirito, tell her!**

**Kirito: Asuna...um...D4sssy; run because I can't control her.**

**Me: *runs* AAAAAAGGHHHHHH!**

**Kirito: *Looney Tune Music* That's all, folks!**

**Chapter 8: Battles**

Its been three weeks and three days. No-one has found the first floor boss yet. And I still had had no dreams about the Dragon. I liked flying. It made me feel free with no exceptions. The wind blowing my hair, ruffling it and the balloon feeling of freedom.

I was currently at my blacksmith workshop; making steel swords to sell. I was currently level 35 from all my grinding and making swords. I had put a sign up just near me which said, 'Selling Swords! Reinforcements for Extra cost!' For people to have a look and buy. I already had had 3 customers; and they seemed happy with what they got. I had made 3,000 Col with my sellings. I had decided that I would go shopping today. I walked to the NPC shop and walked up to him;

"What have you got for sale?" I asked.

In return, he brought up a menu with what I could buy. I scrolled through the list. Steel Armour? Too heavy. Leather Armour? Too weak. Re-inforced leather Armour? Perfect. I tapped on it and it cost 1,500-half of the amount of money I made from selling. I walked out the shop and into our inn room.

I tried on my reinforced armour and my other old armour and kept on switching it around until I came up with a wierd mix of armour that any fashion girl would dissaprove of. I walked out onto the street with a grin. I saw Hanoko and walked over to him; purposely flashing off. Hanoko rolled his eyes.

"Is he back yet?" He asked.

I shook my head. Four days ago; Adino had left us to go find _her. _He still hasn't come back.

"What if somethings happened to him?" Hanoko murmured as he trailed off.

I shook my head. "Adinos strong enough to take care of himself. I'm sure he'll at least survive."

Hanoko nodded his head. I suddenly had a bright idea. "Hey, wann-" I was cut of by a few shouts. I frowned. It was normal for there to be shouts in the village; but theses were surprised ones.

Hanoko and I ran down to the street where there was a cloaked figure kneeling on the floor; coughing. I frowned. There was a crowd around him and they were frowning and muttering. Why were they leaving him like this? I rushed forwards to help him and paused momentarily when I saw a knife sticking out of his back. I was shocked. More PK'ing? Hm. I jogged forwards and put my arm around him. Hanoko done the same on the other side. I took his hood off quickly, to check who he was-

"What's your na-" I froze when I took the hood off and familiar dark-red bangs fell over the teens' face. It was Adino.

I paced up and down the bed. Adino was sleeping peacefully; while Hanoko was slumped on a chair. I was, naturally, pacing around waiting for him to wake up.

When he finally woke up I pounced on him; demanding to know his situation and what happened-and so; he started his story. He had gone off in search of his...of _her, _and after a day; he found her. Then, he trailed her for another day to see if she was OK and in the right company. She had two boys who cared and doted, on her. On the third day; he decided to head back to us. Finally, we were remembered! On the way back, he was attacked by a group of five bandits who called themselves 'Titans Nose'. There were five of them, and he had fought and killed one; but the other four had managed injure him; and if it hadn't been for a pack of wolves attacking the group he wouldn't have made it. And so; he ran for half an hour before he made to here.

After relaxing Adino and making sure he was asleep, I walked out of the room. My fists clenched, I punched the violet wall. Hanoko leant against the other wall watching me.

"Those bastards took Adino on, 5 versus 1!" I said angrily.

"Don't do anything rash. He survived." Hanoko replied.

"I don't give a damn! They tried to kill him!" I yelled.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew."

"I'm going after them." I growled.

"Fine. I can't stop you; I can only go with you. It'll be 2v2 so be prepared." Hanoko sighed.

"Thanks." I said. I was going to kill those orange players.

That morning, we left the town; equipped with our best weapons, healing potions and good arnour. After a while of walking through the dense undergrowth, I stopped causing Hanoko to walk into me-and then groaning in pain.

"Look!" I said.

There, there was a set of bedrolls on the floor. Hmm...

"We're close!" I said. Hanoko was deep in thought.

After a while of walking; I was tired and annoyed at not finding them sooner.

"I'ma go walk around!" Hanoko yawned while stretching his arms and leaving.

I sat bored. Why would people kill other people? Even when Kayaba announced this death game, they still killed. Why? Maybe they were in denial, scared. Or; maybe they just didn't believe it. Some might even enjoy it. I got up and yelped when something smashed into me making me sprawl all over the floor and tasting dirt.

"Who the fu-" I said before starting when I saw Hanoko there, panting.

"Found..victim, maybe attack..." He said, but I understood it. Before he could catch his breath I grabbed him and ran until I came to a path. I paused, seeing a cloaked figure and skidded backwards and stopped into the bushes, watching intently. Was she going to be ambushed? Meanwhile; Hanoko was catching his breath.

Yes! Four figures jumped out of the bushes-one grabbed her while the other three stood around her with their swords out and grinning evilly.

"So, give us your money and items and we won't kill you!" A buff one said, presumably the leader. There was no reply. As the others threatened and talked to her. Hanoko and I crept forwards silently. When I thought I got close enough, I activated «Fell Crescent» and felt the familiar feeling of time slow down around me. I shot forwards, surprising all four. I could've hit all four, but focused all of it on the middle two.

Hanoko shot off soon afterwards, bringing his sword behind him to use «Slant». We turned to look at the quadret, who, by theway, were all in yellow, stared at us slightly scared.

"Wh-who are you?" The man holding the cloaked figure gulped.

"You attacked my friend. In an unfair fight. So now, I'm gonna kill you." I said simply to state it.

"There's two of you and four of us!" The leader said; laughing loudly.

The cloaked figure said,"no, there's three!" Her voice was soft, like a young girls. She pulled out a dull rapier from a hidden sheath.

And so the fight began. The rapier-user intended to maim, and not kill. But I intended to kill, while Hanoko watched my back. Eventually; the three were sent running with threats of revenge. I looked at the rapier-user.

"Hey, you're pretty good. What's your name?" I asked.

"Asuna." Was the quiet reply.

"Yosh! Let's go back to the village; I'm tired!" I said, before adding, "are you coming to «Horunka»?"

"Yes." Again, a short reply.

So, we headed back to the village. When we got back, we made our way to the inn. We invited Asuna, and, she strangely accepted. We got back and walked into Adinos room, in which he was now sleeping and snoring...oh, and drooling. Oh, that's right!

I turned to Asuna.

"Do you want a new sword?" I asked, "because that one...doesn't look good!"

"Well...what's your blacksmithing level?" She asked curiously.

"35!" I said truimphantly. She nodded slowly.

"If its good enough I'll take it!" She said slowly. We made our way downstairs and I set up while she watched.

"Here, use this." She said, taking an ingot out of her inventory and giving it to me. I stared at it.

"An iron ingot!" I exclaimed. "These are supposed to be rare for the first floor!"

She shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes, and put the ingot in the furnace. As soon as it turned red, I pulled it out and put it on the table. Then, I got my hammer and banged it quite a few times, before it glowed and took the shape of a rapier. I gasped at the design. It was pure white, with a sleek blade, glowing slightly blu-ish. I could almost hear Asuna smile.

"It's definitly better than my old one; I'll give you that!" She said. I smiled.

"So...1000 Col?" She asked.

My smile widened. "Normally; I would be charging 3,000 Col for a sword like this; but because you're a friend; I'll give it to you for a thousand." I said.

She handed over the money to me.

"Friends?" I asked. She smiled.

"Friends."

**So; longest chapter EVER! But...at least Asuna won't kill me. I kinda added her-oh, crap.**

**Asuna: did you just...**

**Me: 1,600 words as of 'as'**

**Asuna: Ignoring me...?**

**Kirito: RIP, mate!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dungeon Time!

Chapter 9

**Dungeon time...get ready for the Spiders...!**

**Asuna: No-one said anything about spiders!**

**Me: So?**

**Asuna: ...**

**Me: Wait, you're not even supposed to be here!**

**Asuna: Mwuahahahahaha!**

**Chapter 9: Dungeon Time!**

My eyes widened. The dungeon...was found? I sprinted down the hallway, and punched Adino in the stomach and smacked Hanoko round the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They yelled. I showed them the newspaper.

"ARIGATOU!" They yelled, changing their clothes. I smirked.

20 minutes later, we were headed to «Tolbana» because that was where the dungeon was near. After booking and paying for an inn for that night; we left for the convenience store...or, more gamistic; the General Shop. Over there we bought enough potions to last us until floor 10. In the paper; it had said the dungeon was 20 floors up. Players had only just got past the second floor. The dungeon was crawling with traps and new mobs known as Kobolds, and they came in different classes.

On the way out; a proffesional looking guy came towards us. He had shaggy light-blue hair that fell to his shoulders, and he had a light blue shirt on. On top of the shirt; he had leather armour. On his back he had a steel sword and a shield that had a little cartoon sword facing downwards.

"Hello! My name is Diabel. My proffesion is knight!" He said, smiling slightly.

"Hi."

"Hi"

"Hi"

We said, one after another.

"My party and I are currently going into a dungeon; would you like to join us?" He asked.

"Sorry; the three of us are going into a dungeon together today; maybe later?" I asked.

"Ah; okay." Diabel said looking slightly dissapointed.

With that; our trio made its way to the dungeon. Once there we entered. As this floor didn't have any theme; of a sort the dungeon was plain. We made our way through the maze and to the 3rd floor; the current highest unlocked floor. We pulled out our map data to find that it was only 40% complete. Hm. We walked through the corridors, gaping at the dungeon. _Click. _Hanoko had stepped on a trap. Immediantly; three monsters appeared.

I focused on their plates. They were «Ruin Kobold Skirmishers» and they looked...tough. On top of that they were dungeon ranking monsters, Level 7 and they could use sword skills because of their weapons and that they were humanoid. I pulled out my Katana and charged forwards using my favourite tactic and used «Fell Crescent» then spun around and used «Horizontal». I had only taken down two thirds of its health. It charged towards me with a skill I didn't know and I just managed to spin around so that the skill only grazed me and took away around 150 HP lowering me down 1590 HP. Only a sliver. I used «Slant» and finished it off noticing Adino and Auconi finishing their battles off. I had been caught up so much in my own battle I hadn't noticed the others.

Hour after hour, we moved floor up, up, up. We met a few other parties and fought countless monsters, losing only a sliver over HP a time. Finally floor 5! A quarter of the way there! We moved through the maze.

"Fire trap!" I screamed, sprinting a good way away; Adino and Hanoko following my lead. I leaned against the wall panting, the back of me singed slightly. I heard another click and my eyes widened. Another trap? No, I fell backwards. I jumped up and stared. A secret room! Cool! And a chest...oh, it must be my lucky day! Adino and Hanoko stumbled in after me. They grinned. We ran to the chest and I opened it.

Suddenly the room seemed to go red and there was a loud beepy kind of noise. «Ruin Kobold Berserkers» and «Ruin Kobold Skirmishers» appeared everywhere. I counted approximetely 30. I scooped all of the items-which were four; by the way; into my inventory. We were back to back.

"If we don't make it out of thi-" Adino started to say-I could feel him shaking beside me, and I cut him off.

"Shut up! I'll never give up! I'll never let you die!" I shouted, and with that, I charged forwards. Using my signature tactic, I shot forwards with «Fell Crescent» and returned with a «Horizontal» I noticed that they were a higher level than before, as I only took a half of their health this time. We fought hard and fast getting more and more tired and losing more and more health.

Finally; we found our selves being cornered by the remaining half. I gulped. Anything...who could help us? I ran a list, trying to find ways to survive...there!

"Cover me!" I yelled, taking a step back while Adino and Hanoko took a step forwards. I scrolled through my inventory...it had to be there, the items I took from the chest. There! I checked it. «Glass Skill of Lies» What was that? I brought up the info panel.

_Opens the next skill slot early. User does not get the skill slot at the usual level if this item is used._

My eyes widened. This...this could save us! I used it then navigated to my skill slots. Sure enough; there was an empty one right there. I grinned widely before equipping «Katana» and checking some moves. As «Katana» was an extra skill, it had a light silvery glow around it. Now to use my new moves. I sprinted forwards and used «Hiõgi» It was an upward attack, continued by a downward one then followed up by a thrust. I ended up behind the monsters; and killing two of them. I then shot back in again; killing a few more. Adinos and Hanokos eyes widened. Then; with a new light in their eyes; they fought with renewed strenght.

Pretty soon; all of them were dead. And we had all leveled up; but that was forgotten about.

"How...?" Hanoko asked. I smirked.

"The items from the chest. There were four of them, the «Glass Skill of Lies» and they let you get your skill early." I said, stating it.

"Woah! Lemme use one!" Adino exclaimed.

"No!" I said firmly.

"Why?"

"Only use it if we're in danger or tight spot. So that we can be saved. Like now." I said.

"Ahhh!" They said. I rolled my eyes.

"Now; its time to buy some information," I said,"from our little information broker!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

We walked into «Tolbana» and I texted Argo.

_Do you know any rare dungeon items?_

Seconds later; there was a reply;

_Yes, why?_

She was like a devil; she typed so fast...I replied...

_Where are you? We need to talk._

I looked up, realizing that we were just standing in the middle of the street; but who gave a damn, eh?

_In the East of «Tolbana» in the inn; you?_

Ah; lucky us.

_Same with us; we are coming!_

And so, we made our way to the inn that was in the east of «Tolbana» We walked in the inn too see a cloaked figure at the bar. After looking around to see where Argo was; I decided that the figure was Argo. I walked up to it and said;

"Our info, Argo?" I asked.

"Nya, I'll tell you; but why And how much?" She asked.

"We were in a dungeon...and got trapped in a chest room with mobs...and we found _this.."_ I said bringing up my menu and showing her. She frowned; then her eyes widened then she just gasped.

"R-rare! H-how?" She stuttered. And so; I explained how we got trapped; how we were cornered and how we found the items.

"You...you do know that these items sold for around 100,000 on the market in beta?!" Argo exclaimed. "They're so rare..." She whined.

"Ah; OK thanks for the help!" I said happily.

Over the next few days I practiced with moves and my favourite one was «Tsujikaze» and it shot me forward. It was like «Horizontal» but it was faster, and it was also like «Fell Crescent» but it was stronger. It was like a nice, new powerful mixed move.

I couldn't wait for the boss fight.

**Authors Note: HELP! Somebody tell me how -san, -chan, -sama, etc works! I neeeed heeeeelp!**

**PS: I won't update till someone tells me!**


End file.
